


Her First, His Last

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Europe, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran and Dom are on their trip to through Europe when an intimate moment sparks something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First, His Last

Fran stared at the tent ceiling thinking only of one person, Dom. Fran had noticed Dominick from day one. He had just shown up at JKP and took over like a whirlwind. They had grown quite close during their time working at the pizzeria, fast-forward a bit and now they are backpacking through Europe together. It had been a shock when Dom came back with that second ticket for her especially since she didn’t know if it meant he was taking a serious interest in her or if it was just his version of a friendly gesture. Her uptight, no nonsense mother had clucked her tongue when she found out about her daughter’s plans and said that Dom only wanted one thing but Fran vehemently argued for his character and won. She smugly wrote on her postcard that Dom had been nothing but a gentleman to her, he didn’t even make a wayward remark in the ‘lewd direction’. What she left out was that piece of her kind of wished Dom did want something more physical with her but she resigned herself to his friend and only that. She figured Dom wouldn’t be attracted to her idiotic babbling and clumsiness not to mention she looked nothing like a runway model. No – the rhino ranger was the star beyond her reach but that didn’t stop her mind from wandering and then today things took a turn for the better or worse. They were currently in the south of France camping by this lake when Dom announced he was going for swim. Not really in the mood for it, Fran stayed behind and boy did she get a show. Dom’s lean chiseled body propelled through the water with clean strokes before emerging dripping wet in only a pair of boxers. The sunlight made the water droplets glisten so she could follow each one as they rolled down his body and she had the mad urge to lick them off one by one. She was speechless if not drooling as she handed Dom his towel and he gave her his smile, kind of cross between a grin and a smirk. Thank god they had their own tents because Fran could not get that image out of her head. She had never considered herself a sexual or sensual person but she was dying for him inside and out. What would it feel like to have him kiss her and touch her? Maybe suck on her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples? What if he moved lower and ate her core like an animal? Suddenly the image of RJ in his spirit form pouncing on her came to mind but what if it was Dom instead? What if he let the rhino loose on her? Would he pin her up against a wall? Just ram himself into her with no mercy? That was when her hands began to act on their own, touching herself intimately imagining it was Dominick’s hands on her. She brought herself to orgasm calling out from him, only then did she get any sleep but she still dreamt of her white ranger.

Little did she know Dom was awake in the other tent desperately trying to hold on to what shreds of sanity and control he had left. He always admired Fran, he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever come across. Her mind was pure, innocent, free, and her body just the same. Neither one was cluttered with what he considered the idiocy of high fashion and social expectations. She was the first woman to just be herself with no apologies. In her own demure way, she was bad ass. She didn’t give a damn about what people said to her and stood strong to her beliefs and views. The girl had gone toe-to-toe with a werewolf for crying out loud. When the guys told him how she stood up for him it made Dom want to date her right there. But the problem was she was so edgy around him, he needed her to relax so he thought why not take her along with him to Europe. He had hoped that the time alone would make her more comfortable around him and maybe she’d open up more. So he was patient, he tried to be a gentleman and put her at ease before opening up the idea of a relationship. But right now all he wanted to do was go into her tent and make her call his name louder. He didn’t know what came over her, he had been reading when he heard the gasps and moans and knew there nothing pure and innocent in her mind at that moment. At first it was sort of funny, that was not the kind of behaviour one would expect from Fran but then he heard his name, then he heard it again, and again. What exactly was he doing to her in those fantasies? He needed to know and he was going to find out but it would have to wait until morning so he went to sleep, his own name echoing in his ears.

When Fran got out of her tent the next morning Dom was already awake packing up their stuff to move on. Watching his shoulders bunch and contort the images from last night came back full force. She ducked her head to hide her blush and went over to the camp stove where he had already laid out her breakfast. “Morning,” she said brightly.

“Morning Sunshine,” he replied. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw her back to him. _So you can’t even look at me in the light of day Fran? What were you thinking about last night?_ “Sleep well?” he asked mildly.

Fran smiled, he had no idea, “Yes very.”

“I bet you did,” Dom muttered.

Fran blanched, she prayed to every deity in the heavens that she hadn’t heard him right, “Sorry what was that?”

Dom walked over to where she still had her back to him and laid a hand on her shoulder, “I said I’m glad you did. I couldn’t sleep, too much noise.” He drawled those last three words making her shiver.

“You heard me?” Fran was caught in between incredibly turned on and mortified.

Dom nuzzled her hair, damn he could smell her arousal. “Oh I heard you. Loud and clear and what I want to know is what was I doing to you?” He let the hand on her shoulder slide down to her waist and loop around it. “What did I do to make you cum calling for me?”

“Dom I’m a virgin,” Fran clapped a hand over her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. She was in the most erotic moment of her life with the man she had been dreaming about and she went and ruined it. She felt like crying and moved to leave him.

He felt her trying to get away. She thinks that’s a bad thing? Dom frowned and turned Fran to face him, “Hey look at me.”

Fran slowly brought eyes to his face and before she knew it she was babbling, “I know what it must’ve seemed like last night but I don’t know anything about sex other than the books I’ve read, health class of course, and this one movie I watched but it wasn’t porn, but it did have this one scene and that’s it. I’m not the girl guys go for, I mean look at me, I’m no model, I’m clumsy and awkward, and -”

“Breathe Fran,” Dom smiled, “first of all, you are beautiful. Do you hear me? You – are – gorgeous. Guys just don’t know what real beauty is anymore. You don’t need big boobs or be a size 2 to be beautiful. Secondly, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. Why some people think you should have lost it after a certain age is beyond me. To me, being a virgin means you’re a girl who knows what she wants and isn’t going to compromise on it.”

Fran crossed her arms, “Have you done it?” It hurt to think of Dom with another woman but as long as they were on the subject they might as well get it all out.

“Me?” Dom was surprised she asked but he took it as a sign her shell was thinning, “Yeah I have but then again I didn’t know what I wanted. But I do now and she’s literally standing within arm’s reach.” He pulled her by the hips to hold her, feeling heartened when she returned the hug.

“Do you mean it?” She looked up from his chest, her heart racing a mile a minute. Nothing or no one could break this moment for her.

Dom huffed a little while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “You want to know why I brought you along with me?” She nodded eagerly, god she was precious. She felt so small in his arms yet he could also feel all of her curves reminding him that she was woman. “I like you a lot Fran, I wanted us to have a relationship so I thought we could use this time together to explore that. You’re the only thing I’ve ever wanted this badly in my life.” Fran shocked him by bursting into giggles. “What?”

Fran tried to put on a haughty face but it was belied by her mouth twitching, “You know,” she said faux-accusingly, “my mother was right. You did want only one thing from me.” She laughed again holding him close.

Dom chuckled, “I don’t want anything _from_ you, just you in general would do.” Could this moment get any better? He rubbed her back, for first time being totally at peace.

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’ve never been with anyone?” she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“No silly girl. The fact that you even dreamt of giving it to me is an honour.” She leant back again to quirk an eyebrow. “It’s the thought that counts,” he replied and she just shook her head. “However it does change things a little.”

“How?” Fran frowned.

“I’m not going to let your first time and our first time be on the cold ground in the woods. There’s this town up ahead, remember I said we would get more supplies from there? Well since we’re staying there tonight anyway, I figure we could wait until we had a warm comfy bed before I began to live up to your fantasies.” He kissed her forehead sweetly.

She smirked, “I don’t know, I had some pretty interesting ones.” She didn’t know what made her say it but Dom jumped on it.

“Oh really? That brings me back to my original question; what was going on in that pretty little head of yours last night?” Dom grinned, “Were you borrowing from those trashy novels you stashed in your bag when you thought I wasn’t looking?”

“You saw that?” Fran demanded. .

“Yep, now tell me,” he deliberately ran his fingertips up and down her spine relishing in the trembling and arching.

Fran looked down and the blush came back, “I can’t.” Even though she said it the absurdity wasn’t lost her. Here she was, enjoying him touching her and holding her, they had even made plans to go further tonight and yet she couldn’t tell him what she wanted.

“Come on please,” he whined in her ear. “How else will I know what you like?”

Fran frantically searched for a simple one to tell him but all she could think of right then was the animal dream. Fran twisted her fingers self-consciously, “I can only think of one right now…”

“Yes…” Dom upped the ante and dotted kisses on her neck.

Fran pouted, he was distracting her. “It has a bit of a story. Did you know RJ had lost control of his animal spirit?”

Dom pulled back, what did that have to do with anything? “Yeah, I also heard that you were the one who helped him.”

“Well you see what happened was he had pounced on me and raised his paw to slash but I grabbed it and it somehow turned him normal again.”

“Okay,” Dom still couldn’t see where this was going, “but does that have to do with your fantasy?”

“Well that was my first encounter with an animal spirit. Last night, I don’t how it came back up but it got me thinking.” Fran studied the ground intently.

Dom noticed and realised they were coming to the point. So this had something to do with his animal spirit, “What did you think about?”

“I wondered what if it was you on me and not RJ,” Fran didn’t wait for his reaction and just kept going, “I wanted to know how it would feel if you let your spirit loose on me. I know you’re the rhino so I thought about if you charged at me. Like backed me up against a wall, or pinned me down and drove into me fast and hard. I -” Fran was cut off by Dom’s lips on hers and her arms automatically went around his neck. He maneuvered her until she felt tree bark on her back. His hands roamed everywhere, down her chest, along her sides, cupping her ass, and then he palmed her centre making her moan allowing his tongue access to her mouth. They were like this for several moments, getting hotter and hotter for each other with every passing second until Fran moved her hand to his length and he froze.

“No,” he gripped the hand and pulled it away. It was torture to stop right now but he had to before things got out of hand, no pun intended.

“Did I do something wrong?” Fran was bewildered and a little hurt.

“Oh god no,” Dom kissed the very same hand, “Fran this is fantastic but if we keep going I’m likely to show you how the rhino spirit really charges right here and now and remember what I said about our first time? I don’t think rough tree bark is any better than cold ground.” He guided her away from the tree, “Lets pack up and get going. Just be patient, tonight isn’t too long from now.”

“Okay,” Fran had to admit the idea of a bed did sound appealing and grudgingly went about putting everything away.  

“Oh by the way,” Dom strode back over and kissed her deeply, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I could tell,” Fran made a show of stretching her back to which he snorted and went back to work. They made it into town just after noon. Dom booked their room at a small inn and restocked while Fran wandered around. She had already stopped by the post office to send the latest round of cards to her friends and family and visited local shops for souvenirs when she happened across another store. The display window showcased a number of different styles of nightwear. Fran steeled herself for a moment, if Dom could put in effort to make tonight special then so could she. She determinedly walked in and approached the saleslady at the counter. Her French was steadily improving but she was still relieved when the woman said she knew English. She timidly admitted that she had never purchased anything like what the store had to offer and therefore had no idea what to look for. The woman only smiled and led her to the back where a long line of dressed torso mannequins stood. She suggested that Fran start simple until she knew what she or her man liked. Fran hid a smile at the ‘her man’ part but accepted the woman’s advice and ultimately ended up choosing a short white silky number with a v-cut and lace border on the top and spaghetti straps. She hid it in the bag that carried all the souvenirs. She arrived at the inn’s dining area to have dinner with ‘her man’.

As she sat down he asked, “So how was the shopping today?”

“The usual; postcards and souvenirs,” Fran waved a hand. Under the table she nudged the bag with her foot further under her chair.

“Be careful, you’re the one who has to carry all that stuff,” Dom warned.

“Oh come on, you’ve seen what I buy, it wouldn’t weigh three pounds soaking wet,” Fran sipped her coffee. It was true, barring her latest purchase, she only ever bought little knick knacks for her and her friends.

Despite the small talk, Dom could sense some tension with her, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just thinking about tonight.” It wasn’t a lie per say. She was thinking about his reaction to her new clothing which would occur tonight.

He hoped she wasn’t feeling pressured or anything. Dom held her hand, “Hey, if this is going too fast for you, you know -”

“No, that’s not it,” Fran reassured him. “I’m not sure excitement is the right word but I definitely want this, I want you.”

Dom gave her his smile, “Well you’re going to get just that in a little while.” Right then their food arrived; Fran was used to Dom ordering for her. She often told him to do it anyway because she always wanted to try something different. Maybe that’s why she loved JKP so much, RJ always came up with new ideas for pizza. Tonight he had ordered a croque-madame with a side salad and some really nice wine. They stared at each other every so often but ate in complete silence. For Fran, this was steadily becoming nerve wracking. It didn’t help that her foot kept hitting the bag reminding her of that little piece of self-imposed added stress. Finally their plates were taken away and they looked at each other for a long moment. Her stomach clenched wanting to draw out more time but she declined dessert as did he. The walk to their room was seemed to strain her in every way when finally, they were inside and Dom locked the door.

He came forward but she put a hand on his chest and he stopped instantly. Strange, the move almost made her feel almost powerful. She twined her arms him and sweetly pressed a kiss to his lips. “I have something for you,” she murmured.

“Can’t it wait?” Dom pled. Everything about her was driving him crazy. If letting her go this morning had been torture, doing it now would be the death of him.

Fran shook her head, “Nope, give me five minutes.”

“Fran…” he almost pled.

“Don’t worry, five minutes isn’t so long from now. Be patient.” She giggled as left his arms, snatching the bag and going to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door before her rhino decided to break it down. She quickly shed her normal clothes including her underclothes and pulled on the short gown. She took down the pigtails and removed her glasses, she was near-sighted anyway. She studied her reflection, not too shabby if she did say so herself. Now for Dom’s opinion. She unlocked the door and grasped the handle. Just like ripping a band aid, a quick twist of her wrist and she was out and stood before Dominick who looked like his jaw would never work again.

When she went into the bathroom Dom would’ve sworn on his life it was because she needed some time to collect herself and change her clothes to something more comfortable, cliché as it was. Then he heard the lock on the bathroom open. Time to see his gift, he turned towards the door and she stepped out swiftly like she was giving herself no opportunity to back out and he could see why she might. The criminally short slip, there was no way that could be classified as a nightgown, showed off her legs and accented her cleavage. And it was white! WHITE! Was she purposely trying to snap him in two because she was doing a damn good job so far. She truly was stunning. In his mind she was the real gift but he had to give her credit, this wrapper was fucking fantastic. “Come here,” he rasped out. As soon as she was close enough he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the bed with his back on the headboard and Fran on his lap leaning back on him. He lavished her neck with kisses while his hands revisited all those places from earlier. He could feel her tight buds through the smooth material and pinched them lightly earning him a breathy moan. Dom had to count backwards in his head to calm himself down, this wasn’t something he wanted to rush. He slowly pushed down her straps revealing her breasts. They were the perfect handful for him and he couldn’t stop himself from kneading them almost roughly. Fran’s groans and pleas drove him further, keeping one hand on her breast, he hiked up her slip to touch her intimately causing her moaning to get louder. He covered her mouth with his and doubled his ministrations. Fran was so wet and warm he had to remind himself that she was virgin before he completely let loose and ravished her. But heaven help him his control was slipping.

Fran was aching for Dom. She never thought it would feel this good and still make her want more. Then he slipped two fingers inside her, she bucked and started to ride his hand simultaneously grinding him. Dom let out guttural moan and pushed a third finger in and scissored them inside her. Fran felt the pain and began to tense up but Dom reclaimed her attention with another kiss and slowly coaxed her to relax. The pleasure came back but far more intensely than before. She turned so that she straddled him, both of them groaning when her centre hit his length. She pushed up his shirt and he rose to get it off completely. Fran kissed his chest, moving down to be eye-level with his belt. She undid it and pulled his pants off. A nervous thrill shot through her as she stared at his tented boxers, carefully removing them to reveal is his hard length. She stroked it, feeling him twitch, before leaning down and swiping her tongue across the head. She tried to take as much of him into her mouth as possible before coming back up and licking from bottom to top. Dom lurched forward and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her on top of him.

This was becoming too much. Dom could faintly taste himself on her lips reminding him of what she had just been doing. The rhino spirit was rearing and pounding the ground, begging to be set free. He whisked away the nightie, his eyes shined as he took her in. “Are you ready?” he asked lowly. She nodded and he rolled them over. He ran his tip through her folds, dipping in just a little, savouring her whimpers. Finally he lined up with her entrance, with a quirk of his lips he said, “Breathe Fran.” She giggled and pulled him down for kiss. He pushed inside completely making her cry out. He stilled to let her adjust and tried to soothe her, whispering endearments and wiping away the tears. He could feel her slowly begin to calm down and not long after she squirmed beneath him. He cautiously moved once and she arched up quietly begging for more. He flipped them back over with one word, “Ride.” He guided her hips until she got rhythm; she started to go faster causing Dom to thrust up in time with her. “Oh god Fran, that is – FUCK!” She slammed down with particular force, circling her pelvis. Leaning forward, she grinned and pressed her lips to his pulse point before biting it. He growled and in a split second he had her on her back with her arms pinned down on either side of her head. His mind was blank, focused solely on her.

Fran could not breathe, he literally drove the breath out of her body. She had set the rhino loose, she could see it in his almost black eyes, and hear it in his inhuman growls. Suddenly he hit that spot, “Dom,” she gasped.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” his voice made her toes curl and stomach tighten. “Shit I can feel you get tighter. You want to come don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Fran felt like she was going crazy, “I’m so close, so close.” She craned her neck up to get near his ear, “Fuck me Dom, I’m yours, take me. Mark me.” Dom pulled back to gape at her before diving back and devouring her mouth wildly. His hands left her wrists, one went to clasp on her hip and the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back and baring her neck.

“You’re mine,” he growled and bit her neck. Fran dragged her nails across his shoulders while he sucked and laved the spot with his tongue before biting some more. The flood inside her was rising, beginning to spill over.

“Oh god I’m coming,” Dom sucked harder in response and her eyes rolled back. “Dom!” She came hard, clinging to him. He followed a moment later, releasing deep inside her. They smiled at each other, gently caressing and kissing. Dom pulled the covers over them and snuggled against his side. He was sure he had found heaven and his own personal goddess.

He touched his mark, “You what this means right?”

“Mhm,” Fran nodded a little sleepily. “I’m yours.”

He smiled, “Who on earth told you about marking?”

“Lily did.” His smile got wider, he was going to have to figure out a way to thank the cheetah for this one.

“You’re okay with that?”

She got on elbow to look at him, “You’re my first for a reason Dom. I’ve never felt about another guy the way I do for you. I can’t imagine anyone else in your place.”

“I can’t imagine anyone in your place either,” Dom pulled her back down, “I wish I could say you’re my first but if you want, I can promise that you’ll be my last. Fran I love you.”

Fran choked up a little, “I love you too. I promise you’ll be my last.” He tugged her closer and Fran sighed contentedly. This was perfect. She couldn’t wait to write to Lily about this, leaving out the sex of course. She missed their friends a lot but she’d see them when they got back to the states in a few months. In the meantime, they would explore Europe, and each other, and that was enough. Although right before she fell asleep another errant thought crossed her mind, maybe one day she’d get to wear a different type of white dress. She grinned and slept not knowing that Dom was thinking about writing to RJ to get his grandmother’s ring for him when they got home.


End file.
